I'm Cinderella Step Sister
by Baby Himme
Summary: Aku adalah tokoh utamanya. . . GTOP Fanfiction,GS,OOC and Gaje. . .
1. Chapter 1

Author : Baby Himme

Title : I'm Cinderella Step Sister

Main Cast : Jiyong (GD) & Seunghyun (TOP) / TOPGD Couple

Support Cast : Seungri, Daesung, Taeyang, Se7en.

Length : Chapter's.

Gender : Romance,Family,Frienship,Angst (Buat Daesung).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya tuhan dan diri sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Typo's, gaje, aneh, GS, Dll.

Annyeong #Lambai-lambai ala miss universe#Dilempar batako#

Himme bawa FF lain yang aneh. Pertama kali bikin FF cast Bigbang. Ini adalah FF request dari Chonurullau40,semoga kamu menikmati FF ini. Silahkan nilai FF saya.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Jiyong berdecih pelan menatap rumah besar yang baru saja dimasukinya. Ummanya baru saja menikah dengan seorang pria dan kini dia dan adiknya pindah kerumah suami baru umma mereka. Seungri adik Jiyong dengan semangat langsung berlari kelantai dua dan masuk kedalam kamar Daesung,anak ayah baru mereka. Jiyong tidak tertarik lebih memilih duduk disofa ruang tengah rumah itu. Baru saja Jiyong duduk ummanya nampak keluar dari dapur.

"Sudah semua barang-barangmu dan Seungri kau bawa Jiyong?" Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut pada anaknya dan menatap beberapa koper yang ada dilantai.

"Nde,sudah. Kami juga sudah membawa barang-barang Umma." Yeoja itu kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Mana Seungri?"

"Dia kekamar Daesung." Jiyong menatap pintu kamar saudara tirinya dan berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Aku akan membereskan kamarku Umma."

"Nde dan bersiaplah untuk makan malam."

"Baiklah Umma."

.

.

Jiyong menatap kamar barunya,didalam kamar itu tidak berbeda jauh keadaannya dengan kamar Seungri dan Daesung. Jiyong duduk diatas ranjang kamar itu dan menatap keluar jendela. Saat dia sedang termenung,pintu kamarnya ada yang mengetuk. Jiyong berbalik dan mendapati Daesung ada disana. Yeoja berkulit Tan itu nampak tersenyum pada Jiyong.

"Eonnie,kau butuh bantuan membereskan kamarmu?" Daesung masih tersenyum pada Jiyong yang hanya dibalas decihan yeoja cantik itu. Jiyong berjalan menuju Daesung dan menatap yeoja itu.

"Yaa,Kang Daesung. Jangan kau fikir aku akan bersikap manis padamu itik buruk rupa. Jangan bersikap seolah kita adalah saudara yang sangat dekat,kau mengerti itu Itik. Selamanya Itik tidak akan bisa bersanding dengan Angsa." Jiyong membanting pintu kamarnya tepat dihadapan Daesung dan kembali berbaring diatas kasur kamarnya. Yeoja itu menoleh lagi kearah pintu saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar. Jiyong bisa melihat Seungri menatapnya kesal.

"Yaa,Kwon Jiyong apa yang kau lakukan pada Daesung eonnie? Kenapa dia menangis?" Jiyong bercecih sebal dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada itik buruk rupa itu. Karena aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Jiyong kembali berbaring dan membelakangi Seungri. Seungri menghentakan satu kakinya dan berbalik meninggalkan kamar Jiyong.

.

.

Suasana makan malam diruangan itu sedikit tenang. Tuan Kang pemilik rumah itu memang tidak membiasakan anggota keluarganya untuk bicara saat makan dan anggota baru keluarga itu nampak terbiasa. Jiyong yang sudah selesai makan berdiri dan membawa piringnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Baru saja Jiyong akan beranjak,tapi ayah tirinya memanggilnya.

"Duduklah dulu." Tuan Kang nampak memandang seluruh anggota keluarga yang namapaknya sudah selesai makan. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian semua." Jiyong kembali duduk dengan malas dan meletakan piringnya diatas meja makan.

"Ada apa Daddy? Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang penting." Daesung tersenyum kecil dan memandang ayahnya.

"Aku dan Mommy kalian akan pergi berbulan madu. Apa kalian tidak keberatan?" Seungri dan Daesung nampak tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak Daddy,Seungri senang saat kalian senang. Berbulan madulah,"

"Jiyong?" Yeoja paruh baya dimeja makan itu menatap kearah anak tertuanya.

"Tentu saja tidak Umma. Atau aku perlu menggati panggilan menjadi Mommy?" Jiyong tersenyum kaku menatap ayahnya.

"Panggilah aku senyaman hatimu."

"Kami sudah besar Umma,kami bisa menjaga diri. Berbulan madulah,"

"Kami akan berangkat besok pagi,kami harap kalian menjaga rumah dengan baik."

"Nde Daddy."

.

.

Rumah itu nampak sepi,orang tua dirumah itu sudah pergi. Nampak diruang tengah rumah itu Jiyong tengah berbaring disofa dan bermain game di PSPnya. Saat Daesung lewat disamping Jiyong,yeoja cantik itu memanggil saudara tirinya itu.

"Yaa,itik. Kemarilah," Merasa dipanggil Daesung berjalan mendekati Jiyong yang masih berbaring.

"Nde Eonnie,ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Buatkanlah aku ramen. Jangan terlalu lembek dan perbanyak airnya."

"Oh,nde." Saat Daesung akan berjalan kedapur Seungri satang dan menatap tajam Jiyong,yeoja bermata panda itu menahan tangan Daesung yang akan pergi kedapur.

"Kwon Jiyong pergilah membuat sendiri. Daesung eonnie tidak usah menuruti perintahnya."

"Tidak apa-apa Seungri,aku akan membuatkan Jiyong eonnie ramennya. Aku tidak keberatan." Seungri berdecak kesal dan menatap tajam Daesung membuat yeoja itu terdiam.

"Tidak,eonnie tidak boleh mengikuti perintah Jiyong. Kau bahkan bisa meminta tolong Jiyong,tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya."

"Yaa…" Jiyong berteriak kesal dan berdiri menatap tajam Seungri.

"Mwoya?" Seungri menatap menatang Jiyong yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Seungri sudahlah,kembali kekamarmu. Aku akan buatkan ramenmu Eonnie." Daesung berjalan menuju dapur menyisakan Jiyong yang tersenyum pehun kemenangan pada Seungri. Seungri berdecak sebal dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Jiyong berjalan dengan langkah angkuh dikoridor sekolahnya. Beberapa namja nampak melirik yeoja itu saat dia lewat. Siapa yang tidak akan melihat yeoja tercantik disekolah ini lewat dihadapanmu. Jiyong menghentikan langkahnya saat ada yang memanggilnya. Jiyong berbalik dan mendapati Choi Seunghyun sang pangeran sekolah sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Seunghyun langsung memeluk tubuh Jiyong dan mencium bibir yeoja itu singkat mengabaikan pandangan iri sisiwa-siswa lain. Jiyong tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut biru namja dihadapannya.

"Kau merindukanku Oppa?"

"Tentu saja tuan putri."

"Eonnie…" Jiyong berdecak sebal menatap Daesung berdiri tak jauh darinya. Melihat Jiyong mentapnya,Daesung mendekat dan menyodorkan segelas cokelat yang ada ditangannya. "Ini Cokelat dingin yang kau minta." Jiyong meraih gelas cokelat itu masih dengan Seunghyun yang memeluk tubuhnya. Jiyong meminum sedikit cokelat itu dan meludahkannya kearah samping. Yeoja itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan Seunghyun dan berjalan menuju Daesung. Jiyong menyiramkan cokelat dingin itu kekepala Daesung membuat wajah dan seragam yeoja itu basah.

"Bukan cokelat dengan kopi. Aku bilang cokelat dengan mint."

"Yaa,Kwon Jiyong." Seungri berjalan dengan langkah cepat menju kearah Jiyong dan Daesung,yeoja itu mendorong bahu Jiyong menjauhi Daesung. Sedangkan Daesung sudah berlari meninggalkan Jiyong dan Seungri. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi huuh?"

"Lee Seungri,dengarkan aku nde. Berhentilah membela itik buruk rupa itu. Ini dunia nyata Seungri bukan negeri dongeng. Didunia ini tidak ada lagi cinderela dan tidak akan pernah ada. Aku adalah saudar tiri Cinderella disini,tapi aku adalah tokoh utama dicerita ini seungri. Berhentilah mengganggu hidupku." Jiyong berbalik meninggalkan Seungri yang terdiam dan berjalan menggandeng Seunghyun.

TBC

Ehhemm #Benerin kerah baju#

Bagaimana menurut reader sekalian?

Bagaimana menurut kamu saeng?

Maaf abang Jiyong saya bikin sangat arrogant disini,dan saya bikin Daesung sangat menderita. #maafkan aku suamiku#.

Mungkin jalan cerita FF ini udah bisa ditebak sama raeder sekalian,tapi bolehkan saya minta pendapatnya.

Silahkan tuangkan pendapat anda dikotak review dibawah ini.

#Nari Gangnam Style bareng Sadako & member Bigbang#


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Baby Himme

Title : I'm Cinderella Step Sister

Main Cast : Jiyong (GD) & Seunghyun (TOP) / TOPGD Couple

Support Cast : Seungri, Daesung, Taeyang, Se7en,Heechul,Jaejong.

Length : Chapter's.

Gender : Romance,Family,Frienship,Angst (Buat Daesung).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya tuhan dan diri sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Typo's, gaje, aneh, GS, Dll.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Jiyong menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Seunghyun,tangan seunghyun kini melingkar ditubuh Jiyong tanpa memperdulikan banyak murid yang berlalu lalang dikoridor sekolah mereka. Disamping mereka berdua Jaejong dan Heechul sahabat Jiyong duduk mengbaikan aura lovely dovey Seunghyun dan Jiyong.

"Oppa,kita akan pergi bersama kepesta Hechul?"

"Tentu saja,dengan siapa lagi aku pergi jika tidak dengan tuan putriku yang sangat cantik ini." Sunghyun mengatakan itu dan mengecup bibir Jiyong sekilas.

"Baik teman-teman,hentikan kegiatan kalian dan lakukanlah yang lebih berguna." Heechul menatap jengah pada dua sahabatnya itu lalu mempermainkan rambutnya curlynya lagi.

"Kau iri Heechul?" Jiyong kembali meraih wajah Seunghyun dan melumat bibir namja itu.

"Bermimpilah. Aku dan Siwon tidak suka mengubar kemesraan seperti kalian."

"Yaa,tapi selalu mengumbar nafsu didalam kamar." Heechul memukul bahu Jaejong saat mendengar komentar yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku dan Siwon hanya bercinta didalam kamar. Tapi kau dan Beruangmu itu selalu melakukan adegan asusila dimana-mana. Kau fikir aku tidak tau apa yang kalian lakukan diruang penyimpanan."

"Diamlah Chul,kau mengintip." Jaejong mendorong bahu Heechul begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Ani,tapi Yoochun yang merekamnya. Kami semua sudah melihat itu Jaejongie."

"What's, aku akan melapor pada Yunho."

"Sudahlah Jaejong,kau terlihat sangat sexy disana."

"Oppa,kau sudah melihatnya juga?"

"Upss," Heechul dan Jaejong menutup mulut mereka melihat Jiyong yang menatap Seunghyun yang mengeluarkan ekspresi kikuknya.

"Jiyong,jangan emosi dan lihatlah ini." Heechul berjalan kearah Daesung yang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah. "Hai Daesung," Heechul tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu dan memainkan rambutnya. "Malam ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Pastinya kau tau itukan?"

"Aku sudah melihat undangan teman-teman yang lain." Daesung bals tersenyum kecil dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku melewatkan undanganmu. Ini,datanglah kepestaku malam ini. Kuharap kau bisa datang." Daesung menerima undangan Heechul dengan gugup dan menatap Jiyong yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Akuu…" Daesung berusaha mengembalikan undangan Heechul namun yeoja itu kembali memberikan undangan itu dan menoleh pada Jiyong.

"Abaikan Jiyong, kau harus tetap datang Daesung. Ini pestaku jangan perdulikan Jiyong." Daesung menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauhi Heechul. Heechul kebali duduk disamping Jaejong dan tetap memainkan rambutnya.

"Kim Heechul,aku tidak percaya. Kau mengundang seorang freak?" Jaejong menatap jengah sahabatnya yang masih terlihat santai.

"Ambilah sisi positifnya. Kita akan punya hiburan dipesta nanti malam."

.

.

Jiyong terlihat sibuk memilih dress disebuah toko. Dibelakangnya Seunghyun mengikuti kekasihnya dengan sabar. Jiyong berhenti tepat disebuah mini dress berwarna hitam yang sangat cantik.

"Oppa,aku bingung. Yang ini atau yang ungu."

"Ambilah keduanya,"

"Lalu kupakai keduanya?"

"Berikan saja satu pada Seungri."

"Seungri tidak suka dress Oppa. Dia lebih suka sepatu ringan untuk dance."

"Ambilah keduanya,kau bisa memakainya kapan-kapan."

"Tidak,aku memutuskan hanya akan mengabil ini. Warna hitam lebih cocok padaku,"

"Baiklah,kajja kita makan setelah ini."

Jiyong mengabil gaun pilihannya dan berjalan menggandengan tangan Seunghyun menuju mesin kasir.

.

.

Jiyong menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin kamarnya, sesekali yeoja itu memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya dan memoles tipis wajah cantiknya dengan makeup. Jiyong tersenyum saat ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Sudahlah,kau sudah sangat cantik malam ini. Tidak perlu memakai apapun lagi."

"Apapun?"

"Jujur aku lebih suka kau tanpa baju," Jiyong terkikik kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Yeoja itu kemudian membalikan posisinya dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Seunghyun.

"Haruskan aku melepaskannya sekarang?" Seunghyun memajukan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Jiyong. Jiyong membalas lumatan Seunghyun dan makin erat memeluk namja itu.

"Eonnie…" Jiyong melepaskan tautannya pada Seunghyun dan menatap kesal kearah pintu kamarnya. Disana Daesung nampak berdiri kikuk melihat Jiyong menatapnya tajam. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu."

"Tapi kau melakukannya. Pergi dari kamarku," Jiyong membentak Daesung dengan kasar dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Tenanglah,jangan terlalu kasar padanya." Seunghyun memeluk tubuh Jiyong dan berusaha menenangkan yeojachingunya.

"Kau membelanya juga Oppa,kau ingin membelanya?"

"Aniyo." Seunghyun mengusap sisi wajah Jiyong dan membuat yeoja itu tenang. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kekasihku dipandang sebagai yeoja yang jahat. Kita pergi sekarang,sebelum moodmu semakin buruk."

"Baiklah,kajja."

.

.

Pesta malam itu berjalan cukup meriah,Jaejong dan Heechul nampak sangat menikmati pesta itu dengan bergoyang dilantai dansa. Jiyong lebih memilih diam disamping Seunghyun dan melihat namjachingunya minum bersama teman-temannya. Heechul dan Jaejong nampak mendekati Jiyong saat mereka berdua melihat Daesung sedang duduk disudut ruangan itu. Heechul nampak membisakan sesuatu pada Jiyong yang membuat yeoja itu menyeringai kecil. Jiyong kemudian berjalan menuju Daesung. Daesung nampak terkejut melihat Jiyong menghampirinya. Jiyong meraih segelas minuman yang ada disampingnya dan menyiramkannya pada Daesung membuat dress yeoja itu basah kuyup.

"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan disini Daesung?"

"Eonnie,aku…"

"Freak, selamanya Freak. Harusnya kau cukup tau diri untuk datang ketempat ini Daesung."

"Aku…"

"Itik selamanya tidak akan bersanding dengan para angsa." Jiyong sudah mengangkat tangannya akan menyiram tubuh Daesung lagi. Namun sebuah tangan menahan gerakan yeoja itu. Jiyong menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat seorang namja yang sangat tidak asing untuknya itu.

"Kau keterlaluan Kwon Jiyong."

"Aku tidak pecaya, kau membelanya."

"Hentikan itu. Kau terlalu jauh melangkah Jiyong,kau keterlaluan sekarang."

"Dia hanya,"

"Aku tidak perduli,kau keterlaluan sekarang dan hentikan sikapmu itu."

"Baiklah,orang terdekatku mulai meninggalkanku sekarang?"

"Kurasa begitu,salahkan sikap burukmu itu."

TBC

Annyeong ~~~

Maafkan saya untuk Update yang begitu sangat lama sekali.

Saya sengaja buat tidak terlalu panjang,apakah ini terlalu pendek? Kalau pendek saya akan panjangkan dichap depan.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan #Bow.

Mari balas review.

mitaitu : Setuju-setuju chingu. Suka ? Gomawo^^. Maaf untuk update ngaret. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

xiaochuan : tenang,cerita ini akan teteap TOPGD. Enggak akan berakhir TODAE kok. Maaf untuk update ngaret. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Chonurullau40 : Suka? Beneran saeng. Asik-asik. Maaf malah jadi update ngaret bukan update kilat. Gomawo sudah review. Review lagi loh saeng.

: Suka? Gomawo^^. Maaf untuk update ngaret. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Baby Himme

Title : I'm Cinderella Step Sister

Main Cast : Jiyong (GD) & Seunghyun (TOP) / TOPGD Couple

Support Cast : Seungri, Daesung, Taeyang, Se7en,Heechul,Jaejong.

Length : Chapter's.

Gender : Romance,Family,Frienship,Angst (Buat Daesung).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya tuhan dan diri sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Typo's, gaje, aneh, GS, Dll.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Aura tegang terasa sekali diantara dua orang itu. Jiyong masih menatap tajam namja yang masih menahan tangannya itu. Daesung menatap kearah Jiyong yang sangat marah dan menatap namja disampingnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku."

"Tidak sebelum kau jauhkan gelas itu dari wajah Kekasihku." Semua orang diruangan itu sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan namja itu.

"Aku bilang lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak…"

"Dong Yongbae…" Jiyong meningkatkan tekanan suaranya melihat namja disampingnya itu tidak bergeming.

"Jiyongie…" Seunghyun memegang bahu kekasihnya seakan meminta Jiyong untuk tenang.

"Jiyong sudahlah," Heechul berkata lirih melihat Jiyong yang makin emosi.

"Taeyang sudahlah. Kenapa kau malah bertengkar dengan Jiyong demi membela gadis seperti dia." Jaejong membuka suaranya dan membuat dia dipandang tajam oleh Taeyang. Jiyong akhirnya menglah dan mengarahkan gelasnya menjauhi wajah Daesung.

"Kau puas Dong Yongbae. Kini lepaskan aku," Taeyang melepaskan tangan Jiyong, yeoja itu langsung saja menyiramkan air digelas itu pada wajah Taeyang. Setelah itu Jiyong membanting gelas yang ada ditangannya dan pergi menjauh. "Persahabatan kita berakhir Dong Yongbae."

"Jiyong…" Taeyang mencoba memanggil sahabatnya itu,namun Jiyong mengabaikannya. Taeyang kemudian menyingkirkan air yang ada diwajahnya dan berjalan menjauh. Namja itu berhenti melihat Daesung masih duduk diam dikursinya. "Yaa Kang Daesung. Cepatlah," Daesung yang merasa dipanggil dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan kearah Taeyang.

"Taeyang,ehh maksudku Yongbae-ssi, aku…"

"Panggil saja Taeyang."

"Taeyang…"

.

.

"Jiyong…" Seunghyun berusaha mengejar Jiyong yang terus berjalan menjauhinya. "Yaa,Kwon Jiyong dengarkan aku…" Seunghyun akhirnya berhasil meraih tangan Jiyong dan memutar tubuh yeoja itu agar menatapnya.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Dengarkan aku Kwon Jiyong." Seunghyun menaikan tekanan suaranya dan membuat yeoja cantik dihadapannya terdiam.

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Dia sahabatku sejak kami masih kecil. Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku demi yeoja itu." Seunghyun menarik Jiyong kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambut yeoja itu.

"Taeyang hanya tidak ingin kau terlihat buruk. Dia akan segera meminta maaf padamu."

"Aku tidak percaya dia membentakku Oppa."

"Ssst,sudahlah. Taeyang akan segera menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf pada malaikatku ini." Jiyong makin mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Seunghyun dan mengangguk pelan.

"Taeyang tidak akan bisa melihatku marah."

"Kalau begitu sudahlah,jangan sedih lagi. Kajja kita pergi kesuatu tempat,aku yakin jika disini moodmu malah akan bertambah buruk."

"Baiklah,kajja." Jiyong mengusap air mata diwajahnya dan tersenyum kecil pada kekasihnya.

.

.

Jiyong tersenyum cerah dan segera saja berlari kearah pantai begitu mobil yang dibawa Seunghyun berhenti dipinggir pantai. Jiyong melepas higheelsnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera berlari menuju bibir pantai dan bermain dengan ombak yang bergulung pelan.

"Oppa…" Jiyong melambaikan tangannya kearah Seunghyun yang hanya bersandar pada mobilnya dan melihat Jiyong dari jauh. "Kemarilah…" Seunghyun berjalan pelan menuju pantai,disamping higheels Jiyong,Seunghyun berhenti dan melepas sepatunya. Setelah bertelanjang kaki,namja itu segera saja berlari kecil kearah yeojachingunya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Nde,gomawo sudah selalu menerti apa keinginanku Oppa." Seunghyun mengecup pipi yeojachingunya sekilas dan kembali menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kita berenang."

"Siapa takut." Jiyong melepaskan pelukan Seunghyun dan berjalan maju.

Yeoja itu membuka ikatan dressnya dan membuat dress berwarna hitam itu tergeletak diatas pasir. Jiyong segera saja berjalan masuk kedalam air. Seunghyun masih terdiam dan memandang kekasihnya berjalan masuk kedalam air. Setelah air merendam tubuhnya hingga batas dadanya Jiyong membalikan tubuhnya menatap Seunghyun.

"Oppa…" Jiyong mengangkat tangan kanannya dan Seunghyun langsung saja tertawa melihat bra yeojachingunya kini sudah berpindah tempat ditangan kanan kekasihnya.

"Berusaha menggoda eoh?"

"Mungkin…" Seunghyun segera saja membuka kemeja putihnya dan menyusul Jiyong kedalam air. "Oppa,airnya terasa dingin."

"Perlukan aku membuat airnya hangat?"

"Tidak. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membuat tubuhku yang hangat Oppa."

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah." Seunghyun menggerakan jari telunjuknya dan mengundang Jiyong untuk mendekat kearahnya. Jiyong tersenyum kecil dan berenang mendekat pada Seunghyun. Yeoja itu segera saja memeluk tubuh Seunghyun saat jarak mereka sudah dekat.

"Aku heran Oppa. Kenapa tubuhmu selalu hangat bahkan didalam air seperti ini."

"Karena lemak mungkin." Jiyong terkekeh kecil dan mengecup hidung kekasihnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawab karena cintamu Oppa. Jawabanmu sangat tidak romantis."

"Ayolah,aku memang tidak romantis. Kau tau itu sejak dulu Jiyongie."

"Tapi kau sangat mengerti Oppa. Dan itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Bukan karena wajah tampanku?" Jiyong memutar bola matanya jengah melihat namjachingunya kembali berkata konyol.

"Entahlah kenapa kau dikatakan sebagai namja tertampan disekolah. Menurutku Yunho,Siwon,Seven atau Taeyang lebih tampan dibandingkan kau Oppa."

"Hei coba kau bayangkan Jiyongie,aku lebih tinggi dari Taeyang, Lebih Berkharisma dibandingkan Siwon, Lebih keren sari Seven dan punya mata lebih tajam dari Yunho. Kau lihat chagy,kekasihmu punya kelebihan, dari kekurangan namja-namja yang kau sebutkan tadi."

"Itukan opinimu Oppa. Munurutku tidak." Seunghyun memandang kekasihnya dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Taeyang itu lebih pintar, Seven itu lebih tinggi, Siwon punya tubuh lebih bagus dan Yunho punya keahlian lebih baik."

"Begitukah menurutmu Jiyongie?" Jiyong terkikik pelan melihat bagaimana reaksi Seunghyun,sangat terlihat errr 'cemburu'.

"Nde,tapi kau tetap namja nomor dua dihatiku dan tidak akan bisa digantikan."

"Baiklah,aku memang tidak akan pernang bisa menggantikan Appamu. Jadi aku cukup puas menjadi nomor dua. Aku yakin Taeyang ada dinomor tiga."

"Dua setengah,"

"Terlalu dekat. Aku memutuskan menurunkan tingkatannya menjadi tiga setengah."

"Yaa,Oppa tidak bisa begitu."

"Baiklah,aku rubah lagi. Pokoknya nomor dua,tiga,empat dan lima hanya milik Choi Seunghyun seorang."

"Monopoli."

"Aku memang egois chagya." Jiyong dengan iseng mencipratkan air kewajah Seunghyun dan membuat namja itu mnggeram kesal. "Yaa,Kwon Jiyong. Akan kubalas kau." Jiyong terkikik kecil dan berenang menjauhi Seunghyun.

"Tangkap aku jika bisa Oppa."

"Kwon Jiyong…"

.

.

Daesung nampak berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tengah rumahnya. Seungri saat ini sedang pergi untuk turnamen dance,dan hal itu membuat Daesung tinggal berdua dengan Jiyong. Yeoja itu nampak menampakan raut wajah sedih melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Daesung benar-benar khawatir pada kakak tirinya yang belum juga pulang. Namun sesekali raut wajah yeoja itu berubah menjadi blushing mengingat apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Taeyang didepan rumahnya. Daesung kembali memekik malu dan menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangannya. Yeoja itu menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Daesung cukup terkejut melihat Jiyong yang digendong oleh Seunghyun.

"Omo Jiyong eonnie kenapa?" Daesung terlihat sangat khawatir melihat Jiyong yang memejamkan matanya.

"Dia hanya tidur. Aku mengantar dia kekamar dulu."

"Ahh,nde Oppa." Daesung menatap Seunghyun yang berjalan menjauh. Yeoja berkulit tan itu tetap memperhatikan Seunghyun bahkan saat namja itu sudah masuk kedalam kamar Jiyong. "Beruntungnya punya kekasih seperti Seunghyun Oppa." Daesung kembali kesikap normalnya saat melihat Seunghyun sedang menuruni tangga.

"Aku pulang dulu Daesung. Tidurlah,ini sudah cukup larut." Daesung terdiam memandang Seunghyun yang tersenyum sekilas padanya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aigho…" Yeoja itu terduduk disofa dibelakangnya dan tersenyum senang. "Maafkan aku Tuhan. Tapi aku selalu berharap dia bisa menjadi kekasihku. Maafkan aku Jiyong eonnie."

.

.

Jiyong berjalan dengan santai seperti biasanya dikoridor sekolahnya. Sesekali yeoja itu membalas sapaan beberapa honbae-nya. Disisi lain koridor Jiyong bisa melihat Taeyang berjalan dengan gaya khasnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum mengingat kebiasaan sahabatnya itu yang akan mengajaknya berdansa kecil setiap bertemu dikoridor sekolah. Jiyong tetap mempertahankan langkanya,namun wajah yeoja itu berubah kecewa saat Taeyang hanya melewatinya bahkan tidak menyapanya sama sekali.

"Tae…"

"Daesung…" Jiyong terdiam melihat Taeyang yang mengabaikannya dan malah menghampiri adik tirinya.

"Taeyang Oppa."

"Kita kekelas bersama." Namja itu kini sudah merangkul bahu Daesung dan berjalan dengan santai melewati Jiyong yang masih terdiam.

"Dong Yongbae…" Jiyong sedikit berteriak saat Taeyang terus berjalan mengabaikannya. Taeyang berbalik dan menatap Jiyong.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama dia?" Jiyong menunjuk wajah Daesung dengan sedikit menahan amarah.

"Dia?" Taeyang menunuuk Daesung dan tersenyum kecil. "Bukan aku sudah bilang. Dia kekasihku Jiyong."

"Taeyang,kau…"

"Kau yang berteriak padaku bahawa persahabatan kita berakhir Jiyong."

"Tapi kau bilang…" Tanpa menunggu Jiyong menyelesaikan kata-katanya Taeyang kembali berjalan dan mengbaikan Jiyong.

"Taeyang…"

TBC

Annyeong~~

Himme Back,Himme Back…

Anybody miss me? #Krikk,Krikk

Untuk Chap ini apa masih pendek? Saya sudah coba memanjangkan sedikit ,tapi kalau masih pendek saya akan panjangkan sedikit lagi dichap depan. Sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama jadi end juga.

Mari balas review…

: Bukan kok,tenang aja. Taeyang tuh yang megang. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Chonurullau40 : Apa chap ini cukup panjang? Bukan kok,itu Taeyang. Endingnya udah keliatan kok pasti GDTOP. Kan sesuai request. Daesung saya bawa pulang aja, #Iket Daesung #Dicekek. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

mitaitu : itu tuh,mas jambul yang ngebela #Digeplak Taeyang. Apa ini sudah cukup panjang? Atau kurang? Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Annaun : Gomawo atas sarannya sangat membantu. Saya sudah coba memasukan konflik dan bumbu romance, apa itu yang dimaksud 'nyawa'? Saya masih newbie jadi mohon bimbingannya. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

cloud3024 : Temen yang lain kok. Seunghyunkan setia disampingnya Jiyong. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Mind To Review Again?

#Joged Sorry-Sorry bareng Sadako#


End file.
